I Didn't See It Quite like This
by patricia51
Summary: Ever since their trip to Seattle Jade and Tori have been keeping an eye on each other while trying to appear not to. Who will give in to their attraction first? Sequel to both "I Didn't See that Coming/Her Passing". Femslash. Jade/Tori.


I Didn't See It Quite like This by patricia51

(Ever since their trip to Seattle Jade and Tori have been keeping an eye on each other while trying to appear not to. Who will give it to their attraction first? Sequel to "I Didn't See that Coming/Her Passing". Femslash. Jade/Tori.)

Jade West shifted ever so slightly as she rummaged through her locker. Her hands were moving independently of her eyes, which were peeking sideways towards the other side of the school's central plaza. The blue eyes that so often seemed stormy were now hungry as they followed a slender figure walking towards another locker, one that shone with twinkling lights.

As though her gaze could caress the other girl Jade's penetrating stare roamed up and down the attractive body that was her center of attention. Her eyes lingered on one shoulder, nearly bare where the loose top had slipped to one side. They drank in the long legs, from the soft boots up to where jeans pulled tightly over a taut little butt.

A flick oh the dark-haired head sent the long locks flying as the girl pivoted gracefully away from the locker, closing it as she did. Jade hastily turned her eyes away, keeping up the pretence that she was simply delving into the contents of her locker between classes and not feasting her eyes on the object of her desire.

She closed her own locker and started towards class. She paused and caught her breath as she watched the other girl's body sway only a few feet in front of her. Well of course, they were both headed to the same class. Her eyes darted towards the janitor's locker.

It probably was a good thing they weren't passing anywhere near that little room. She was just about at the state she would have drug the other girl through the door, locked it behind them and fallen on her like a ravenous wolf.

Just for a moment Jade closed her eyes and the scene spread before her. The dark-haired girl pinned helplessly against the wall, her clothes pulled away, leaving her open to be ravished by the Goth girl. Cries of passion or calls for Jade to stop would be smothered by the lip lock she would put on her. Her hands would be grasping that delicious butt and her nails digging into the smooth skin. The other girl's arms would be around her neck and the bare legs around her waist. Jade's own jeans would be down at her boots and her hips would be driving her as hard as she could against the unresisting girl, matching wetness to wetness as she finally made Tori Vega hers.

Lost in her thoughts she was wrenched back to the present by a voice."

"Jade, hey JADE! Are you going to stand there all day or could you let everyone else in the room?"

Automatically the Goth girl gave a sharp retort, which handily covered her embarrassment at having zoned out with her fantasies and been caught doing it. She hastily took her seat and attempted to concentrate on whatever Sikowitz was blathering about. It wasn't safe not to pay attention in his class; you never knew when he might start throwing things as his coconut milk gave him visions.

At least the chair she occupied kept Tori out of her field of vision as long as she kept her attention of the stage in front. She would NOT turn in her seat to look at the other girl. Maybe that would give her a chance to get herself back to something approaching normal.

It wouldn't be so bad if Tori returned her interest. But as far as Jade could tell the dark-haired girl had put the whole visit to Seattle behind her. How she couldn't imagine. Jade still thought of the trip, of meeting the two internet web show hostesses Sam Puckett and Carly Shay and what had happened that night. She still remembered a torrid night of passion with the equally tough Sam and she knew perfectly well Tori had been with the much girlier Carly. But the most telling, the most important memory was that of passing Tori in the hallway at two in the morning as each attended to a certain need.

Jade had been nude and the skimpy transparent pink, of course, nightie that Tori wore had done nothing to hid the more slender girl's body. Although both had pretended not to even see the other Jade knew the image of Tori's nearly naked form was burned in her brain and she also was perfectly aware the other girl had looked her over as well. Looked her over carefully and appraisingly in fact with more than a touch of interest. jade knew that because she had used the mirror at the far end of the hall to scrumptiously watch Tori as the other girl had looked over her shoulder and studied Jade's body as intently as Jade had studied hers while pretending not to. Jade was even sure she had seen Tori give a quick lick of her lips.

So why did Tori act as though none of it had ever happened? It was enough to drive Jade crazy. Or crazier at least.

Tori Vega crossed her legs and then hastily uncrossed them. It wasn't because she was uncomfortable like that. It was because if she wasn't careful and monitored her own actions the next thing she would know was that she had locked her foot around her ankle and she would be squeezing her thighs together for all she was worth. And it would be worth quite a lot.

She just couldn't help it, the half-Latina girl admitted to herself. Because all she had to do was slightly cut her eyes to the right and there was Jade. Jade with her black hair with the green highlights tumbling around her shoulders. Jade with her black clothing clinging to her body and outlining all the places that Tori longed to explore with trembling fingers and questing lips. Jade with her rounded, shapely body that Tori had not been able to get out of her mind since she saw her that night in Seattle.

It had been a shock to see Jade in the hallway. She had been so sure there wouldn't be anyone else up and around. After all, it WAS two in the morning for goodness sake. But there she was and Tori nearly froze. She just knew that Jade would immediately know what had just taken place between her and Carly Shay, that the two of them had fallen into each other's arms and made love for hours before falling asleep.

That particular embarrassment was replaced by another one. When Tori had awoken and realized she had to go to the bathroom she had not been wearing anything at all except the sheet that covered her and the still sleeping girl she was in bed with. Careful not to disturb Carly she had slipped from the bed and looked around the room for something to wear simply out of force of habit. She had started for the clothes she had worn that day; clothes that had been strewn around the room in the pair's haste to undress each other when she had spotted a pink nightie on a hook in the closet.

It wasn't until she saw the other girl that she realized just exactly how transparent the nightie was. It really was nothing much more than see-through pink lace and to top it off she hadn't even tied it. She might as well be naked she had thought.

As she thought about ways to cover up or whether she should turn around, pretend she never saw jade and escape back to Carly's room it finally hit her. If she was nearly naked than Jade was completely so. And the unmistakable signs on that marvelous naked body were showing that Tori wasn't the only one in the hallway who had just got out of bed with someone. Since the only person, other than Carly, who was here was Samantha Puckett it was pretty obvious that Jade must have been having sex with Sam.

All those thoughts had taken but a moment to flash through her mind. Taking her cue from Jade's actions she had simply pretended the other girl wasn't there. Well, until she was sure that Jade was safely past at which time she had peeked over her shoulder at the Goth girl. From her new-found appreciation of other girls she had realized one thing. Jade was HOT. She was muscular without being bulky; her breasts, butt and legs were all fuller than Tori's own but none the less shapely for that. Tori remembered her mouth being suddenly very dry and having to lick her lips.

So Jade was, like her, at least after that night, a lesbian. Or at least bisexual. Tori thought guys were still sexy and some of them quite hot but none were as hot as the girl in black who sat casually on the other side of the room and damn it never noticed her. What the heck was she going to do? Besides of course letting her fingers wander over her body at night when she closed her eyes. Then Jade was with her in bed and the two of them were locked in an embrace, touching, tasting, exploring each other's bodies with every means at their disposal, an exploration that ended only when Tori shuddered in the grip of her release.

The two girls might have gone on for an indefinite period, carefully eyeing and dreaming of each other while taking even more care to make sure the other girl didn't catch on. Had it not been for another mirror their attraction might have built to the point that they would have either given up or simply gone for each other in the middle of the school during lunch. But the mirror did exist, hanging innocuously backstage in the performance hall where it existed for performers to check their make-up and costumes one last time before going on stage. It had performed that duty well before becoming a helper for Eros one afternoon when the gang was doing technical crew work for an upcoming musical.

Jade was rather grumpily fussing with some of the counterweights for the scenery flies. She knew the importance of the stage crew, without whom very little could be done but her primary interest was in performance; her singing and acting was what drove her. Off stage her interest was in writing. Still, it was good to know what needed to be done behind the scenes to make a production work and it was required for the course. That didn't stop her attention from wandering.

She looked at the mirror and saw Tori. Because of the different angles it took her a moment to realize what Tori was looking at. And the other girl was looking at HER. Studying the dark-haired girl Jade was struck by the expression on Tori's face. It was the same one she knew appeared on her own when she was sure no one was looking and she could watch Tori and dream of being with her.

Good God! Tori's right hand kept dropping to the front of her jeans, to linger there for a moment or two then sharply pull away as though the other girl wasn't even in control of herself. Now Jade had a new fantasy, watching as Tori slid her hands inside her own clothing and roused herself to a fever pitch. And then, of course, flung herself on Jade to bring them both to completion. With that image an idea was born. Jade knew that Tori's indifference was as much of an act as her own public appearance was. And the Goth girl had an idea of how she was going to force Tori to confront their attraction and in a way the other girl would never expect from her.

Friday night came and Tori left her house to head over to Jade's. The teen was intensely curious as to what had made the other girl call her and invite her over. Why now and not ask her at school? Also, Jade's voice had sounded husky, with a raw feel to it that had made Tori shiver slightly. It was almost scary as Tori recalled Jade's passion for scissors. Even more thought-provoking though was the idea that somehow Jade had discovered her longing for the Goth girl and was going to put an end to it.

Nonsense to both ideas. Jade WAS scary and Jade WAS hot but it probably just was something to do with the back stage work they had both been on all week. That was what Jade had said, something about "something that needed to be finished" and she probably wanted to discuss it before Monday.

She pulled into Jade's driveway, noting that the only vehicle there was the other girl's Mustang. Seeing that the side door was slightly ajar she went in that way, automatically closing it behind her. There was no Jade in sight nor anyone else. That was probably for the best. Tori had met Jade's father once and that was quite enough for her. No wonder the other girl was usually so tough, the way he treated her.

"Jade? It's Tori."

"Upstairs," came the one word reply. Tori shrugged and headed up the stairs. Jade's room was on the right. The door was closed and she hesitated.

"Well don't stand there all night," floated through the door. Tori shivered again. There was something in Jade's voice once more, something she never thought she would hear. It was hesitation, uncertainty, perhaps even a bit of a quaver. Taking a deep breath as though to ready herself to face the unknown she turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Oh... my... GOD!" she gasped.

Tori had often thought of this moment, the moment that she and Jade would give in to the desire she had all but prayed they shared. Usually the scenes her mind built were scary. They often involved Jade in leather and boots, possibly with restraints and toys, with the girl in black being demanding and aggressive and in charge.

Jade was indeed in black tonight but not in black as Tori had ever seen her in before. The black she wore was a filmy black negligee. Even more so than usual the darkness was in startling contrast with Jade's pale white skin. She was stretched out on the bed, her head propped up on one hand, the other resting on her hips. There were no boots or leggings, only Jade's bare legs and feet. Brown nipples played a game of peek-a-boo through the lace panels that did little to hide them, the full breasts they tipped or the dark triangle between the smooth legs.

The only light in the room was from a half-dozen flickering candles. The yellow light danced off Jade's skin as she bent one knee to plant her foot on the bed, allowing the black satin to fall away from between her legs.

"Tori, I saw you the other day," whispered a husky seductive voice that the gaping girl barely recognized. In the auditorium. You were watching me. And I saw you, I saw you keep starting to touch yourself and then you would remember where we were and you'd stop. Tell me, when you went home that day did you follow through on that when you were all alone safely locked in your bedroom?"

All Tori could do was nod. Jade nodded back as if in approval.

"Show me. Show me what you did."

Tori nodded dumbly again. Determined to make a show in front of this unexpected and enchanting girl she ran her hands over her body, running down her sides and only brushing her breasts. Her fingers toyed with the snap to her jeans before releasing it and then moving to the zipper. She tugged it down just a little, only enough to show Jade that she too wore black. Her other hand curled its finger around the hem of her top and slid it up, showing first the teen's flat firm tummy and then the black lace bra matching her panties.

One finger ran over the swell of her breasts where they peeked from the black lace before she cupped one breast. Without freeing it from her bra she began to rub the material against the dark brown nipple, pulling the lace down just enough to show the effect the rasping was having on the hardening nubbin. The other hand disappeared bit by bit, her legs parting as it crept inside her panties. She moaned as her hand encountered her wetness. She moaned again as she curled first one finger and then another inside of her and Jade moaned softly along with her. She pressed the heel of her hand against her still hooded clitoris and began to grind there in time with the plunging in and out of her fingers.

Glazed chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw the effect she was having on the other girl. Jade's hand was running up and down along the inside of her thighs, her fingers curled and her long nails dragging along the pale skin. Two, then three disappeared just as Tori's had. The thumb was rolling around and around, creating stifled gasps that showed Jade had also found her own hard pearl.

Tori's mouth was open as she tried to drag extra air into her lungs. Jade's head was tipped back although her wide eyes were still fastened on Tori. Squishing noises filled the room in a duet accompanied by muffled moans. Tori was rubbing the black lace of her bra so hard against her nipple she would have worried it would catch fire had she cared at the moment. Jade's hips bucked and Tori saw that the Goth girl's thumbnail was dragging back and forth over her exposed clit.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh," cried Tori as she felt the tide of her orgasm building. Then Jade cried out her name and Tori flung herself across the room, shedding boots, jeans and top to fall into the other girl's bed.

Both girls were lost in each other immediately. Their mouths locked togther, arms encircled each other and they rolled back and forth on the bed, now with jade on top and now with Tori there. Jade lowered her mouth and pulled Tori's bra away from her breasts with her teeth before closing her moth on one. Tori slid a hand between them, pushing Jade's fingers away and replacing them with her own. She frantically fingered Jade while she mounted a full shapely thigh and rode it. The pair reached a shattering crescendo together.

And never stopped. Jade managed to get Tori's bra off and the Latina girl wiggled out of her panties before helping jade from the flimsy nightie. In the first sign of anything like Tori had originally expected, after a deep kiss, Jade pushed on her shoulders, urging her down. Not that Tori needed encouragement. But before she could get halfway to her goal Jade had turned around under her and squirmed so as Tori's face buried itself into Jade the Goth girl was doing the same thing to her.

Tori ran her tongue up and down Jade's inner thighs but found she couldn't tease the other girl. Gripping the full rounded rear end in her hands she parted the tangle of soaking fine hair and drove her tongue right into the Goth girl. Jade squealed, bucked and then her mouth closed on Tori.

Jade's tongue was unstoppable. Now it was dancing over Tori's puffy labia, now it was dragging along her open slit. Not it was teasing her throbbing clit and now it plunged inside of her. Tori strove to do all that and more to the other girl. She felt Jade quiver, tense and start to spasm. Then a long slender finger drove itself all the way up her butt and Tori lost it at the same time the other girl orgasmed.

It seemed like hours before the two teens could untangle from their position and collapse into each other's arms. This time the kisses were soft and gentle and full of the taste of each other.

"When are your parents going to be home?" inquired Tori.

"Sunday night," Jade's eyes matched her cat-like grin. "When do your parents expect you home?"

"Sunday night." Tori's devilish grin matched the other girl's.

"Pretty sure of yourself weren't you Vega?" Jade teased.

"Let's just say I had hopes and wanted to cover all the bases in case this finally happened."

"I know," heaved Jade with a sigh. "I'm not sure whether I want to say 'That was worth the wait' or..."

"Or 'Damn why did we waste so much time'," finished Tori.

A wicked smile spread across Jade's face. "So we have all weekend, huh?"

"Now THERE'S the Jade I was expecting," noted Tori.

"You didn't like my surprise?"

"I LOVED it. Jade you are so hot but oh my God to see you like that was breath-taking."

"Compliment noted. Now," Jade rolled Tori onto her back and straddled her. "Give it up. You can't win."

"I don't know about that," breathed Tori as her lover's face descended to hers. "I think we both won."

(The End)


End file.
